


When The Light Begins To Fade

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: You go down in a lift that doesn't stop for hours. When it finally opens, what do you see?





	When The Light Begins To Fade

**Author's Note:**

> i actually like this one a lot ngl
> 
> title from golden days by panic! at the disco

Alexander hadn’t expected to see Jefferson after the morning meeting escalated as usual. Alexander knew their schedules like the back of his hand - they barely clashed outside of their meetings, and certainly not on a Friday like this. However, Thomas stepped into the same elevator that afternoon, bare of papers and only with his usual cane. He didn’t click a floor on the panel, waiting for the doors to shut and the machine to move before he spoke, not looking at Alexander. “Washington wishes to speak with you.”   
  
Alexander stood still. “What about?”   
  
“To talk about your relief.”   
  
Alexander tenses, turning to Jefferson and catching the smirk on his lips. “Excuse me?”   
  
“Relax,” Thomas pressed, leaning back on the handrail and smacking his cane on the metal floor. “I worded that just to mess with you. He wants you to go on a break.”   
  
A scoff. “I don’t need a break-”   
  
“My dear, I know you like to work hard, but there is such a thing as bad work ethic. You work to much - we discussed and believe at least a week of time at home will do your health good.”   
  
“You  _ talked  _ about this?”   
  
“Alexander-”   


“I don’t need you dictating my life!” Alexander’s voice rose quickly, glaring at Thomas next to him. “I can take care of myself just fine, thank you.”   
  
“Clearly not, if you’re staying here past your own boss, and leaving for work before I’m even awake,” Thomas barked, cool quickly lost, almost like routine. “You are an amazing worker, Alex, an even better writer. But you need a break - I want you to have a break, and this is not open to discussion.”  
  
Alexander thumped his head on the back of the elevator, almost in sync with the lights going out, a red light above the elevator door being dimly lit in sign of an emergency. Alexander’s shoulders tensed as he quickly got used to the light change, and he heard the cane fall as Thomas moved to stand in front of him, red light almost blanketing him in a demonic halo. “Alexander?” His voice was soft, moving to gently grip Alexander’s biceps.   
  
“Fine,” he grunted.

Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking tired when he opened them again. He didn’t say anything as they stared in silence, Alexander being the first to crack and look away. “I promise I’m alright, Thomas.”   
  
“My love, you are shaking.”   
  
He was, and trying not to let himself give in to the fear that shook his heart. He was transported back to a time when he only had his recently passed mother to protect him against the storm that ruined his town, killed many lives around him yet not his own, but brought him to fame and allowed him to finally move on with his life the way he wanted. The way Thomas squeezed his arms and spoke softly made him want to crawl away under warm covers and never let his boyfriend go. “Are you okay?”   
  
“I’m tired,” Alexander croaked, feeling more than hearing Thomas chuckle.   
  
“I know.”  __ I told you so.  
  
He let Thomas pull him close this time, the shaking calming down and his heart going back to normal. He didn’t realise he was crying until the elevator lights flickered back and they were moving again, hastily pulling away to wipe at them. He smiled when Thomas rubbed his cheeks, giving him a rare but concerned look. “I’m okay; thank you.”   
  
Thomas nodded, giving his own smile. “Of course.”   
  
The elevator door open, George Washington and James Maddison standing on the other side. Alexander ignored their looks and cleared his throat, standing away from Jefferson as he picked up his cane, “You wanted to speak with me, sir?”


End file.
